Nuevos aliados y nuevos enemigos
by Miss-Minene84
Summary: Se trata de varios nuevos personajes de Bloody Roar, que pocos son enemigos y una es aliada, pero todos serán victimas de una mujer que tiene sed de venganza y harán todo lo posible para detener a esa poderosa mujer, nuevos romances y mucha sangre, pero el principal afectado es Yugo, ya que busca vengarse de esa mujer
1. Chapter 1

Buenas noches chicos y chicas de todo el mundo y sean bienvenidos a mi fic de Bloody Roar, lo que sucede es que acabo de leer una historia que me gusto mucho y se llama " bloody roar : la nueva batalla " estuvo fenomenal, pero lastima que la autora no ha vuelto a escribir, pero yo pienso ayudarla a terminar su historia, pero la mía sera muy diferente a la de la autora y espero que les sea de mucho agrado.

Disclaimers : Bloody roar no me pertenece, pero pienso experimentar un poco con el juego ( risa malvada XD ).

Nota : si les ha gustado, no duden en dejar un review y si no pues no lo lean y no comenten.

que la inspiración este con vosotros en cada momento ( ese es mi lema ).

que tengan un buen día

y gracias por su amabilidad

Nuevos personajes : Kodoko Koshirio ( la leoparda de las nieves)

Haku Kikai ( es solo un científico loco )

Hoshy Takaki ( la mejor amiga de Kodoko )

Gwen Wilson (mi personaje inventada y la que derrotará a Kodoko )

Capitulo 1

Repercusiones parte 1

Todo comenzaba en la casa de las Nomonura, quien estaba Alice y Uriko, la menor estaba hambrienta y decidió ver a su hermana mayor a ver que le puede preparar para comer .

— Alice, tengo hambre, por favor cocina algo — dijo Uriko con cara de gato hambriento .

— lo lamento, pero tengo que irme al hospital, me necesitan para una cirugía de alto riesgo, nos vemos — Uriko se puso molesta y fue al refrigerador a ver si hay comida para calentar y para su desgracia solo hay comida congelada y saco un pescado del congelador .

—¡umm!, creo que comeré pescado — dijo encendiendo la estufa y poniendo el aceite a calentar y puso a freír al pescado, ella fue a ver algún postre al congelador, pero no se dio cuenta que el aceite estaba salpicando y el pescado se quemaba y esa linea de aceite fue directamente a la cortina de su casa y se estaba quemando.

Cuando Uriko estuvo inhalando el humo, sus cinco sentidos se pusieron en alerta y cogió un extintor y logro apagar las ardorosas llamas.

—¡oh no!, a Alice no le va a gustar esto — también había apagado el pescado y lo voto porque estaba bien quemado y limpio el aceite salpicado, cuando se asoma a la ventana a coger un poco de aire, vio una figura femenina que mostraba mucho odio, la mujer había acabado con una pandilla que la estaban asechando, pero Uriko vio a los hombres tirados en el suelo y ensangrentados, cuando vio a la responsable de ello, pudo ver una mirada sádica, una sed de sangre y una furia en sus ojos, la chica cerro rápidamente las cortinas de su casa y la mujer ya la tuvo a la vista, pero no la vio como una luchadora de alto nivel.

Después de varias horas llego Alice y Yugo al mismo tiempo

—¡Uriko! ¿Que paso con las cortinas? — Alice se cruza de brazos y Uriko supo como explicarle.

—¡bah! no seas tan estricta, a ver Uriko ¿Que fue lo que paso? — a decir verdad Yugo es mas generoso que Alice, pero lamentablemente su relación esta al borde de la ruptura, Yugo estaba a punto de terminar con Alice, por ciertos conflictos y muchas cosas que Yugo odiaba de Alice .

— estaba cocinando pescado, porque Alice no me dejo nada para comer, luego el aceite salpicaba e hizo una linea conductora que hizo que se incendie un poco las cortinas, pero al mismo tiempo pude ver a alguien muy extraña — Yugo se quedo sorprendido al escuchar sobre una nueva persona .

— dijiste una persona extraña — dijo el hombre castaño un poco angustiado .

— era una zoanthrophe — dijo Uriko recordando la terrible figura de Kodoko .

— eso es imposible ¿No creo que halla mas zoanthrophes? — decía Alice un poco molesta .

— pero yo la vi era una leoparda de las nieves, pero no tenía cara amigable, de hecho había derribado a una pandilla de un solo golpe — los dos zoanthrophes se quedaron helados al escuchar la magnitud de fuerza que posee esa mujer .

— si hay mas zoanthrophes, no somos los únicos — dijo Yugo viendo con un poco de desprecio a su futura ex novia.

— como sea, pero lo mas importante es que no ta hallan atacado — dijo Alice — pero lo de las cortinas, no se quedará así, eso te pasa por tu mala experiencia en la cocina, a partir desde mañana te enseñaré a cocinar, te quedo claro — Yugo solo arrugaba el ceño ignorando a las nomonuras, porque estaba preocupado por esta nueva enemiga que ha aparecido .

— como quieras — dijo Uriko .

— tengo que irme nos vemos — Yugo se va pero aun no deja de tener un mal presentimiento .

Una vez que el zoanthrophe lobo iba caminando directo a su casa estaba tan molesto y se preguntaba que clase de enemiga se iban a enfrentar .

— ¿Quien es esa mujer que vio Uriko? tengo un mal presentimiento, siento que algo muy malo esta a punto de pasar — Yugo murmuraba para si mismo .

* * *

En otro sitio de la ciudad había una mujer de cabellera negra y ondulada que le llegaba a sus hombros, sus ojos son celestes, pero cuando se enfurece se hacen un rojo sangre, pero esos ojos mostraba odio, furia y mucha sed de sangre, llevaba un pantalón jean que es ajustado hasta la rodilla y un poco flojo hasta los tobillos, también tiene una top blanca que enseñaba la panza y una chaqueta negra, llevaba unas gafas que cubren esos ojos y le estaba poniendo gas a su motocicleta en una gasolineria .

Una vez que ha terminado de colocar la gasolina en su motocicleta, se va a su vida ermitaña, a esta mujer se la conoce como Kodoko Koshiryo la leoparda de las nieves, era una mujer ermitaña, que nunca es amigable, llena de odio, aquel se que atrevía a retar a esta mujer, no vivía para contarlo .

La calle ha sido su único refugio, desde muy pequeña ha sido así, que nunca se llevaba bien con la gente, pero lo único que ha aprendido es a odiar a las personas sin importar la edad, el sexo u otros factores, ha vivido en el abandono, que cuando la ven como un monstruo o la leoparda de las nieves, su odio se ha transformado en oscuridad y maldad, nunca se llevaba bien con los demas, su actitud tan gélida la ha llevado a no tener ningún amigo y a ser un enemigo mas .

Luego cuando estaba haciendo su viaje para buscar donde pasar la noche, vio un niño y freno de forma brusca, la mujer se ha enfurecido, no quiere que nadie se cruce en su camino .

— niño estupido ¿Cómo te atreves a meterte en medio de la carretera? — dijo Kodoko con ese odio.

— lo siento señora es que... .

— ¡cállate! —el infante no logro terminar sus disculpas, que ella le había metido una cachetada que lo dejo en el suelo .

— no te atrevas a meterte conmigo o te mataré — ella había amenazado a un infante .

— ¡oye tu! como has tenido la osadía de lastimar así a un infante — había aparecido Shina quien estaba patrullando por la carretera y había visto semejante golpe que la chica le dio a ese niño .

— no te metas en mi vida, hago lo que se da la gana — la chica le contesta cínicamente — no quiero que me molestes o vas a morir — le dijo con tanta frialdad, que coge su motocicleta y se marcha .

—¡desgraciada! — ella cuando coge al niño vio la profundidad de las heridas que le dejo Kodoko y vio que era unas garras de leopardo — es imposible, esta mujer esta loca, pero también es un leopardo — dijo Shina cogiendo al infante y dejándolo en el hospital para que lo curen .

* * *

Yugo había regresado a su departamento y vio a Bakuryu viendo lucha libre tan de noche .

— ¡hey! te dije que a las 24:00 te quería ver ruco — dijo Yugo apagando el televisor.

— ¡chzz! es que la pelea se puso bien chida y no seas exigente perro — Yugo frunció el ceño .

— ¿Cómo que perro? — él odiaba que le digan perro — mejor anda a dormir .

— pero si la pelea estaba bien chida .

— se pone chida a las 2:00 am — dijo Yugo

— supongo...

— duérmete ya — grito Yugo

— tus gritos son peor que una mujer pariendo .

— ¡YA!.

— ok ok me voy — y se fue a dormir .

Pero algo lo inquietaba a Yugo que no lo dejaba dormir porque tiene un mal presentimiento

—¡maldición!, siento que algo malo esta por suceder — Yugo murmuraba para si mismo mientras intentaba dormir.

* * *

La mujer se había detenido afuera de la carretera, estaba bebiendo una gaseosa, pero Shina la había seguido y Kodoko la vio, escupió un poco de su gaseosa, pero eso la puso mas furiosa de lo normal.

— ¿Que diablos haces aquí? ¿Por qué estas siguiéndome? odio que me molesten — dijo la chica con su tono gélido.

— has lastimado a un niño con garras ¿Por qué? — Shina apretaba los dientes del odio al ver a la mujer que le pego una cachetada con garras .

— eso no es de tu incumbencia — dijo Kodoko fríamente bebiendo su soda .

— ¡maldita!, eres una desgraciada y todavía habías tenido la osadía de lastimar a un pequeño infante de cinco año con garras — dijo Shina llena de furia .

Pero Kodoko se puso mas furiosa y como no arregla las cosas con pacifismo, le pega un puñetazo en la cara a Shina y la tira al suelo .

— mira — dijo Kodoko agachándose a donde estaba Shina y ella le dio un gruñido de odio — estas son unas simples reglas que debes seguir sobre no hacerme enojar, enfurecer o golpearme o morirás — le dijo con tanto odio.

— al diablo con tus reglas — Kodoko se ríe de forma arrogante y le pega otro puñetazo en la cara dejando noqueada a Shina .

— nadie me dice que hacer, te quedo claro maldita — la chica recoge su moto y se marcha .

* * *

Al día siguiente llamaban a la residencia de los Ogamis y Bakuryu contestó

— residencia Ogami, con quien hablo — dijo Bakuryu medio dormido .

— hola, hablamos del hospital de Tokyo, me temo que hay muy malas noticias, lo que sucede es que encontramos a la señorita Shina en la calle inconsciente y muy herida, por favor les pedimos que vengan inmediatamente — decía el doctor que atendió a Shina .

— partiremos enseguida — colgó el teléfono y fue corriendo a levantar a Yugo .

— ¡oye! ¡oye! ¡OYE! — grito Bakuryu .

—¿Que quieres? — dijo Yugo molesto .

— tampoco no te enojes conmigo, déjame informarte que esta mañana han encontrado a Shina noqueada en medio de la carretera y que fue brutalmente golpeada y la han llevado al hospital y quieren que vallamos a verla — dijo Bakuryu.

— ¡maldición, tal como lo presentí — murmuraba Yugo para si mismo — vamos — se fueron a ver a Shina .

* * *

— esta es la mujer que la ha atacado — dijo un policía mostrando una foto de Kodoko .

— precisamente es esa, pero ella ha lastimado a un pequeño con garras — Shina intentaba pararse, pero sus fuerzas fueron nulas .

— ha tenido suerte de vivir para contarlo — dijo el policía revisando las evidencias del lugar de los hechos .

— ¿Cómo, que tuve suerte de vivir para contarlo? — pregunto Shina al escuchar eso .

— lo que sucede es que va hubo muchas ocasiones en donde ella ha aparecido, pero una vez que alguien la desafía uno no vive para contarlo y hemos encontrado sus cuerpos atravesados con garras — Shina quedo helada al escuchar lo asesina que es Kodoko .

— entonces he estado desafiando a una asesina, pero podrán atraparla — dijo Shina muy angustiada .

— la verdad es que llevamos mucho tiempo buscándola — le decía el policía .

* * *

Long se había enterado de que han lastimado a Shina y como es muy acomedido, se preocupo por Shina ( en esta historia no hay romances elegidos, por si acaso ), se llevaba muy bien con todos y fue a buscar a la mujer que ha golpeado a su compañera .

—¡oye tu! — le dijo Long con una mirada de odio .

— ¿Qué quieres? — le decía Kodoko mirandolo .

— has lastimado a una compañera mía y eso te costará muy caro — Kodoko tenía ganas de burlarse en la cara de Long .

— como si te tuviera miedo, ahora déjame que estoy descansando — le responde Kodoko .

— ¿Por qué lastimaste a Shina con brutalidad ? — Long preguntaba muy molesto .

— se lo merece y se merece algo aun peor, eso le pasó por molestarme ( gran respuesta ¬¬ ) — Kodoko responde muy cínica .

— eres una maldita despreciable — grito Long con tanto odio.

Kodoko al escuchar esas palabras se puso muy furiosa y le mete un puñetazo en el estómago a Long dejándolo en el suelo adolorido, nunca había sentido esa intensidad de fuerza en esa mujer .

— que te sirva de advertencia — dijo Kodoko subiendo a su moto y se fue, no lo mato porque no quería perder su tiempo en seguir salpicando sangre de otros .

* * *

ahora con las nomomuras

— esto no es bueno, primero fue Shina, ahora mi maestro Long — dijo Uriko preocupada.

— no lo se, pero esta mujer tiene serios problemas, es una loca — dijo Alice .

— aun no nos hemos encontrado ella — dijo Uriko .

— lo se, pero debemos estar en alerta, nadie sabe cuando volverá a aparecer de nuevo o quien será su próxima victima — dijo Alice.

— lo se — dijo Uriko mostrando esa felicidad desbordante .

* * *

Kodoko había dejado su moto en el taller del señor Genki Mezurashi, ella caminaba por la ciudad pensando en aquel hombre que la convirtió en esa bestia, se llamaba Haku Kikai, el ultimo encuentro que tuvo con ese sujeto, ella había sido derrotada y severamente herida, ahora buscaba venganza, lo odiaba con toda su alma.

— te juro que voy a matarte Haku — pensaba Kodoko apretando sus puños de la furia .

La mujer caminaba de forma normal y Jenny también caminaba por ahí mismo, la chica no había notado la presencia de Jenny, pero la otra mujer se dio cuenta de que esa es Kodoko, la mujer que le hizo daño a Shina y a Long, Jenny llamo a toda prisa que ya ha localizado a Kodoko, Yugo y los demás fueron al lugar de los hechos, y Kodoko aun no se fija que estaba siendo perseguida .

— detente — Uriko metió la pata haciendo que Kodoko gire sobre sus talones, dándose cuenta que estaban tras ella y eso la puso extremadamente furiosa .

— niña tonta, mira lo que has hecho, por culpa de tus berridos esa Kodoko sabe que estamos aquí — Stun regañaba a la muchacha, lo cual hace un puchero de "yo no tengo la culpa".

— perdón es que iba tan rápido — Uriko solo se defiende .

— Kodoko, vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste a Long y a Shina — dijo Yugo preparándose para pelear

— como les dije, todos van a sufrir — dijo Kodoko con una risa sádica .

* * *

en el otro lado del mundo ...

Estados Unidos / New York / Manhatan

Estaba otra muchacha que es una nueva zoanthrophe, pero que ella es amable, había llegado se su trabajo a su hogar, enciende el televisor a ver las noticias internacionales y ...

— _Volvemos a las noticias nocturnas, desde mucho tiempo en Japon/Tokio, hay una mujer que es buscada por mucho, tiempo, su nombre es Kodoko koshiryo la leoparda de las nieves, se dice que es muy peligrosa y que están ofreciendo una recompensa de muy alta cantidad al primero que derrote a Kodoko Koshiryo —_

— interesante, creo que las cosas se han complicado en Japon, tendré que ir para ayudar a esos zoantrhophes, pero esta vez pienso traer la cabeza de Kodoko — dijo la mujer exraña

Ella tiene el pelo castaño, con rayos rubios, ojos verde esmeraldas, un cabello liso, tiene una blusa de tiras pequeña que le llega a la cintura ( color morado ), una falda pequeña con muchos bolsillos , unas botas que son cubiertas por un par de largas polainas blancas y también es un zoantrhophe.

— ya veo, entonces que la cacería comience — dijo la castaña .

Continuara ...

Que tal, como me quedo, necesito reviews, lo hice con el fin de ayudar a una chica que no pudo terminar su historia, estaba tan chida, pero no volvió mas a escribir, por eso la pienso hacer mas interesante y espero que les agrade mucho

chao chao pescado


	2. Repercusiones parte 2

Hola a todo el mundo y sean bienvenidos a la continuación de mi fic, se que casi nadie lee bloody roar, pero solo quiero hacer esta historia mas interesante y he cambiado muchas cosas para que no se parezca a la historia de aquella autora que no volvió mas ( es una pena )

gracias de todo corazón

que la inspiración este con vosotros

y nos leemos después

Capitulo 2

Repercusiones parte 2

En el otro lado del mundo, en el continente americano estaba la chica que iba a cazar a Kodoko, estaba preparando sus maletas para salir a Tokio/Japon , se despide de sus amigas, pero para su suerte el FBI la envía para que investigue y atrape al mismo tiempo a Kodoko ( Gwen es policía del F.B.I aunque tiene 18 años, estudia y trabaja al mismo tiempo, vive sola, pero se mantiene con el dinero de su trabajo )

— bueno hoy es el día, iré a destruir a Koshiryo — dijo la mujer de pelo castaño y ojos verdosos .

— ten cuidado, Kodoko es muy poderosa y peligrosa a la vez — le habla una amiga de pelo negro con ojos magenta .

— no te preocupes por mi Lizz que pienso destruir a Koshiryo — dijo Gwen saliendo al aeropuerto — prometo que voy a estar bien .

— cuídate mucho, pero debes ir a buscar a un tipo llamado Alan Gado, según mis informes, él sabe mucho sobre los zoanthrophes y puede ayudarte — dijo Lizz despidiéndose de su amiga Gwen

— nos vemos — se sube al avión y parte hacia Japon/Tokio — Kodoko Koshiryo, cuando te vea, te mataré — Gwen pensaba mientras emprendía su vuelo hacia su destino .

* * *

Ahora en Japon/Tokio ...

Todos estaban en suma alerta que Kodoko se dio cuenta que la han seguido y Uriko sin querer grito y la chica los descubrió, estaba hirviendo en pura furia, Uriko solo estaba temblando como una gelatina, nunca había tenido esa clase de terror, estaba bien preocupada por Yugo que se iba a enfrentar contra esa diabólica mujer, su miedo es incontrolable, que Bakuryu solo puso su mano en su hombro e Uriko noto como la mano de Bakuryu estaba empapada de sudor .

—¡maldición! Yugo hermano, ¡cuídate mucho! — murmuraba Bakuryu para si mismo — no me agrada como se ve la situación , esto no es bueno .

— ¡oh cielos! todo es por mi culpa, ¡lo siento! — Uriko dejo caer un par de lagrimas — por mi culpa Yugo se piensa arriesgar a salvarnos de Kodoko — ella veía como estaban listos para pelear .

— no hay tiempo para culparte, ahora solo queda esperar a ver como le va a Yugo contra esa loca mujer — Uriko solo escuchaba las palabras de su amigo .

Todos los que habían acompañado a Yugo solo estaban observando, porque sintieron una gran energía maligna en Kodoko y una furia inminente .

— ¿Crees que te tengo miedo? — dijo la chica con una voz tan escalofriante que aumento el terror en Uriko .

— deberías tenerlo — corre hacia la chica, lo cual no le dio importancia .

— esto sera fácil — dijo Kodoko mientras le pegaba un puñetazo en el estómago a Yugo dejándolo tirado en el piso, luego la mujer se vuelve a mover — tres palabras — le decía Kodoko con tanta furia — no me molestes — ella volvió a lanzar otro puñetazo en la cara dejándolo donde estaba ( tiene la fuerza de Koneko de High School DxD )

— crees que me vencerás — dijo Yugo poniéndose de pie .

— Yugo retrocede, ella va a matarte — grito Bakuryu muy angustiado por ver como Yugo esta siendo golpeado brutalmente por Kodoko .

— crees que me importa — le responde Kodoko con tanta frialdad .

— debería darte importancia — Yugo intento darle un golpe a Kodoko, lo cual lo evadió fácilmente .

— ¿ es todo lo que tienes ? — le dijo la chica pegándole un rodillazo en el estómago y luego un ultimo puñetazo en la cara a Yugo dejándolo inconsciente, todos pusieron cara de terror al ver como Kodoko ha derribado a Yugo con tanta facilidad .

Uriko no paraba de temblar, pero su miedo había incrementado, pudo ver el odio de esa mujer, la maldad que posee, se ve que ella es bien mala y que nadie la puede cambiar, esa maldad es permanente, la chica cuando estaba caminando al taller a todos los que acompañaron a Yugo, les lanzo una mirada de muerte como que les estaba diciendo que " si se meten en mi camino todos morirán" y se marcha .

Kodoko se marcho una vez que ha dejado a Yugo noqueado, se fue al taller del señor Genki Mezurashi a ver su moto, ahí se encontraba su mejor amiga de la infancia Hoshy Takaki, ella tiene el pelo albino, los ojos rojo sangre que parecían furiosos, pero ella es muy pacifista ( es muy diferente a Kodoko, no entiendo como Hoshy pudo aguantar a una loca psicopata como Kodoko ), siempre iba con una falda pequeña colo roja, una blusa blanca y su cabello siempre lo tiene recogido con una cola de caballo y es muy liso, cuando tenían 18 años Hoshy se fue de viaje a estudiar y explorar el mundo de la literatura, para ser una gran escritora y su sueño se hizo realidad, ahora es tan reconocida a nivel mundial, pero estaba muy preocupada por Kodoko, que su amiga ha seguido el camino del mal y que lamentablemente su maldad es irremediable .

— Kodoko, tanto tiempo sin verte — exclamo Hoshy muy feliz de ver a su amiga .

— lo mismo digo, Hoshy — dijo Kodoko sonriendo de una manera rara .

— ahí esta la Kodoko que conocí, siempre mostrando una sonrisa — dijo Hoshy tan alegre, pero la sonrisa de Kodoko desaparece .

— esa Kodoko desapareció hace 14 años ( Kodoko y Hoshy tiene 24 años ), y no piensa volver, esta es mi vida, mi forma de vivir — dijo Kodoko con un tono gélido .

— se nota mucho, pero me doy cuenta que esa Kodoko tan alegre regresará — dijo Hoshy tan triste .

— esa Kodoko tan alegre que dices, ha desaparecido y jamas volverá — dijo Kodoko con su tono habitual ( uno muy gélido ), coge su motocicleta y se marcha, dejando a Hoshy con ganas de llorar .

— ¿Dónde esta la Kodoko que conocí? no lo entiendo — Hoshy dejo caer varias lagrimas al suelo .

* * *

Yugo había despertado en el hospital todo adolorido por la semejante paliza que le dio Kodoko ( si fue tres puñetazos y un rodillazo ), si que fue salado, se llevo lo peor de Kodoko, pero sus amigos estaban ahí con él a ver si se encuentra bien .

— maldita Kodoko — Yugo vociferaba

— mierda, si que ha sido mas fuerte que todos — refunfuñaba Gado

— pues a mi me cayo bien — dijo Uriko

— carajo mierda ¿Cómo que te cayo bien? — Yugo estaba extremadamente molesto .

— pues no lo se .

—¡grrrrr! .

— se ve que la conoce desde antes — dijo Bakuryu

— puta madre, ahora a ti también te cae bien esa loca — Yugo si que ha estallado del odio .

— tampoco me grites perro, a mi no me cae bien esa mujer, no malinterpretes las cosas — se defendió Bakuryu.

— no me interesa — contraataca Yugo .

— ya cállense los dos, debemos buscar una forma de derrotar a Kodoko — dijo Gado

— como sea, pero la quiero matar, me cago en su puta vida — Yugo estaba tan furioso que se excedió al momento de insultar

— ya cálmate

* * *

en la residencia de Gado estaba Shina y Gwen ya ha llegado a Japon

— mierda, aquí nadie habla español o ingles, solo escucho el pinche japones — la chica de pelo castaño estaba molesta, porque estaba en Japon y nadie habla español o ingles .

Ella caminaba y caminaba hasta encontrar la residencia de Gado

— oiga disculpe, ha visto la residencia de los Gado — Gwen preguntaba a un japones

— ¿eh? sumimasen ... — le contesta en japones.

— grrrr, maldita sea — ella se fue y se topo con la misma Shina que se encaminaba al hospital.

— oiga, usted sabe hablar, español, ingles u otro idioma — dijo la castaña con rayitos rubios .

— pues hablo español, en que puedo ayudarla — Gwen sonrió al ver que alguien habla español .

— estaba buscando la residencia de los Gado, pero ahora estoy buscando a Kodoko Koshiryo — Shina se sorprende de como ella puede estar tan tranquila, sabiendo que hay una amenaza llamada Kodoko .

— si busca a mi padre, esta en el hospital — dijo Shina —¿Cómo se llama?

— me llamo Gwen Wilson a sus servicios .

— puedo preguntarte algo — los oídos de Gwen captaron a la pregunta que le iban a hacer — ¿Por qué esta aquí? — Gwen le dio una sonrisa torcida, pero le respondió con toda sinceridad.

— supongo que lo ibas a preguntar, lo que sucede es que de donde vengo, me han dado órdenes de capturar a Kodoko Koshiryo, en primeras yo trabajo en el F.B.I, una unidad de policías que resolvemos crímenes de alto riesgo, como este caso es Kodoko, ella ha sido buscada por muchos años y nadie ha tenido la capacidad para encontrarla, se que es fuerte, pero eso no va conmigo — Shina y Gwen habían entrado un rato a la casa de Shina, para que Gwen deje su equipaje y se fueron al hospital— pero yo no vine a atrapar a Kodoko, solo vine de vacaciones y...

—¿y?

— vengo a matar a Kodoko — ella dio esa sonrisa torcida — así es vengo por la cabeza de Kodoko, yo la mataré, así Hoshy se meta

—¡imposible! ¿Cómo piensas matar a Kodoko? ella es muy fuerte ...

— ya lo se, ha derribado al legítimo presidente de la WOC, Yugo Ohgami, ¿cierto?, aquella empresa esta recompensando al primero que mate a Kodoko — dijo Gwen con una confianza inminente .

—_ ¿Cómo puede hablar de asesinar a Kodoko así de fácil? ¿Quien es ella realmente?_ — esas preguntas se le venían a Shina por la cabeza — por cierto olvidé decirte mi nombre, me llamo Shina Gado, mucho gusto .

— interesante, este es el hospital donde esta Yugo Ohgami — dijo Gwen viendo el hospital — es enorme, pero no tienes que preocuparte, no pienso traicionar la justicia, en resumidas cuentas soy aliada del bien, combato al mal y Kodoko es el diablo en persona .

Las dos féminas entraron al hospital a ver a Yugo .

* * *

la mujer recordaba a su hermano que ha muerto, aquel ser que le quito el odioso de Haku y eso hizo crecer mas su odio .

— maldito seas Haku, me quitaste al único en mi familia, juro que te mataré — dijo Kodoko mientras golpeaba una pared con furia rompiéndose los nudillos de la mano, pero también dejo un cráter en la pared .

— Kodoko Koshiryo, mi experimento, al fin te encuentro — era una voz familiar que la hizo estallar de furia .

Era Haku un hombre de cabello corto, color azabache y ojos verdosos como la esmeralda ( por cierto Haku tiene 35 años ) .

— ¡tu! — grito Kodoko y Haku mostraba una sonrisa arrogante — maldito desgraciado — grito la chica pegándole un puñetazo en la cara, lo cual no le dolió para nada, pero su piel era tan fuerte como la de un cocodrilo o en eso se transforma .

— chica estupida, no puedes golpearme, que patética — dijo Haku pegándole un puñetazo en la cara a Kodoko y ella sintió la increíble fuerza que Haku ha obtenido, cuando paso su mano, estaba cubierta de sangre, su nariz estaba rota, luego la coge del cuello .

—¡suéltame! no soy tu rata de laboratorio — dijo Kodoko mostrando esa típica furia .

— ¡bah! igual fuiste una rata de laboratorio y un fracaso, sin embargo has escapado y mira las consecuencias de tus fracasos, ahora todo el mundo quiere matarte y lo harán — dijo Haku dándole un puñetazo en el estómago de la chica tirándola al piso y luego le mete una patada ahí mismo en el estómago y escupió sangre, pero no dejaba de mostrar su furia .

— aun no tenía la capacidad de comprender lo maldito que eras, que me convertirías en esta bestia — dijo Kodoko.

— pero aun así perdiste a tu hermano — dijo Haku

— ¡maldito! no te atrevas a hablar mal de mi hermano — ella dijo con lagrimas en los ojos e intentando pegarle un puñetazo a Haku, lo cual lo evadió con tanta facilidad .

— eres una estúpida, no fuiste capaz de protegerlo, solo porque tu complacías tus caprichos y si tu hermano estuviese aquí y viese a su "hermana" asesinando gente y comportándose de manera gélida y odiando a la gente, pues que dirá — Kodoko al escuchar eso volvió a lanzar otro puñetazo, pero Haku nuevamente lo evade— deja de comportarte como una tonta — dijo Haku dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago a Kodoko y tirándola al piso, estaba golpeada y ensangrentada e inconsciente a la vez .

* * *

Gwen y Shina llegan al hospital y entran a la habitación donde estaba Yugo.

— Yugo, no me digas que fue Kodoko ..— dijo Shina .

— como ves y ¿Quien es la que está a lado tuyo? ... — dijo Yugo

— Yugo Ohgami, presidente de la WOC, me llamo Gwen Wilson, vengo de la FBI — dijo la castaña

— la FBI te envió tras Kodoko — ella niega con la cabeza .

— estoy de vacaciones pero, vengo por la cabeza de Kodoko, es decir la voy a matar ...

— estas loca ¿Cómo piensas asesinarla, si me ha derrotado con facilidad ? — grito Yugo

— ese es problema mío, pero si ella sigue viva sera una gran enemiga que nadie deseará encontrarse con ella, además vengo por el señor Gado — y gado se muestra

— soy yo ..

— enhorabuena, aquí tiene un mensaje del FBI, es confidencial — una vez que ha leído la nota

— entiendo, así que la WOC, esta dando una recompensa a quien mate a Kodoko — dijo Gado

— eso es correcto — dijo la castaña

— ¡imposible!, mi empresa se ha enterado de mi derrota ...

— todo el mundo se enteró Yugo Ohgami, el todopoderoso lobo ha sido derrotado por Kodoko Koshiryo la leoparda de las nieves — dijo Gwen mostrando su tableta y la noticia en día — la WOC no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, cuando se enteraron de que su jefe fue derrotado, hicieron una junta rápida y tomaron medidas extremas y dijeron que tener a Kodoko viva sería un gran riesgo para la ciudad y por eso que están ofreciendo esa recompensa y hasta ahora nadie la ha derrotado — dijo Gwen .

— entiendo, tu estas por la recompensa — dijo Yugo lo cual Gwen sonríe .

— necesito dinero para mis estudios, vivo sola, tengo 18 años — Yugo se sorprendió al ver que una chica tan joven se piensa arriesgar enfrentándose contra Kodoko, pensaba si es valiente o estúpida— yo estudio y trabajo al mismo tiempo, como les he comunicado trabajo en la FBI, por cierto aun no me han dicho sus nombres .

— me llamo Bakuryu ...

— lindo nombre — Bakuryu se sonroja — suena muy rudo .

— yo soy Uriko

— un gusto, chica gato

— Stun

— mucho gusto

— Long

— oh que bien

— me llamo Alice

— excelente ..

Todos se presentaron ante Gwen

— para que no se olviden mi nombre me llamo Gwen Wilson — dijo ella muy contenta y vieron lo bonita que es.

* * *

Hoshy iba caminando por la carretera, supo que ahí encontraría a Kodoko, pero pego un grito del terror y quedo totalmente paralizada al ver a Kodoko a un lado de la carretera toda herida, golpeada y ensangrentada, Hoshy al ver eso recogió a su amiga y la lleva al hospital

— seguramente fue Haku — dijo Hoshy mientras corría hacia el hospital .

* * *

Bakuryu salió un rato a fuera y Gwen lo siguió y vio como estaba deprimido al recordar que él también una vez fue la rata de laboratorio de Buzuzima.

— hey Bakuryu ¿ estas bien ? — preguntaba la castaña .

— no , hace tiempo yo también fui un asesino, trabajaba para los planes malvados de Buzuzima y había herido a mis amigos y a mi hermano, pero él fue quien me rescato, pero aun me siento culpable de lo que hice .

— pero le hubieses preguntado a ese tal Buzuzima ¿ Que quiere contigo?

— no lo se

Pero fueron interrumpidos, vieron como Hoshy estaba corriendo a un lado de la camilla donde estaba Kodoko y Gwen sonrió

— al fin encuentro a mi presa — dijo la castaña y entraron a avisarles a todos

— Bakyruy ¿Que sucede? — dijo Alice

— Kodoko está aquí — dijo Bakuryu

Todos estaban siguiendo a Hoshy y Gwen tumbo la puerta donde estaba Kodoko con una patada y Hoshy salto del susto al verlos a todos que le lanzaban una mirada asesina a Kodoko .

— ¿Quienes son y que quieren? — pregunto Hoshy alterada al ver como todos la quieren asesinar a su amiga Kodoko .

— nosotros somos lo que mataremos a Kodoko — dijo Gado

— no se precipiten, yo seré quien la mate — dijo Gwen cambiando su cara alegre a una malvada .

Hoshy ya la ha visto muchas veces a Gwen y todos se sorprendieron al ver como Hoshy temblaba de miedo ante la mujer joven, a decir verdad el poder de Gwen es muy superior al de Kodoko y Hoshy siempre ha ocultado a Kodoko con miedo de que Gwen la encuentre y la mate .

— valla si es Hoshy "la escritora de toda hispanoamarica" — dijo Gwen haciendo sus manos a un lado, pero haciendo en ambas manos una descarga eléctrica — ahora vas a morir Kodoko Koshiryo ..

— espera, todos también queremos destruirla — dijo Gado

— que miedo — dijo Kodoko con sarcasmo .

— escucha bien, te mataremos — grito Gado

— ¿y eso que me importa? — dijo Kodoko cinicamente

Después vino la policía

— es suficiente ahora muere ...

Kodoko no estaba y Gwen estallo de la ira

— LA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE TE VEA KOSHYRIO, TE MATARÉ, YA LO VERAS — Hoshy estaba aterrada al ver como Gwen estaba dispuesta a matarla .

Lamentablemente Kodoko escapo, pero aun piensa desatar su furia con quien sea, sin importarle lo que le suceda, pero Hoshy se preocupo mucho al ver que la Kodoko que ha conocido nunca volverá, pero aun tiene esperanzas de que aun hay bondad en ella y para Gwen la cacería ha comenzado ..

Continuara


	3. Sed de venganza parte 1

**Nota : **Saludos a todos los fans de bloody roar, lamento no haber hecho el siguiente capitulo, por que estaba pensando en como hacerlo, pero ahí les va.

**Capitulo 3**

**Sed de venganza parte 1**

los zoantrhophes estaban furioso ya que Kodoko se escapo y la joven recién llegada estaba echando humo de su cabeza, ya que su premio se fue, solo crispo los puños y dientes de la ira, mientras que Hoshy solo estaba triste por que nuevamente Kodoko la deja atrás, los demás salieron de la habitación donde había estado Kodoko y fueron a la de Yugo, que ya estaba a salvo de semejante paliza que recibió de la misma Kodoko, pero lamentablemente nadie la puede ayudar a ser como antes, ya una vez que ha tomado el rumbo hacia la maldad, ya no hay vuelta atrás, ahora Kodoko es la nueva antagonista del país y debe ser destruida, así a Hoshy le duela, pero no hay mas opción... la vida o la muerte.

Luego de que entraron a la habitación de Yugo, vieron que también estaba molesto, se presenciaba una aura de venganza en el hombre, ya que él recibió lo peor de Kodoko.

— ¡maldita seas Kodoko! .. la próxima vez me vengaré de ti, ya lo verás — dijo Yugo crispando sus puños del odio a esa mujer que lo dejo noqueado.

— esa mujer ha escapado, tenemos que detenerla, solo se ha retirado temporalmente, pero se que volverá y ahí la mataremos, espero que no interfieras en esto Hoshy — Hoshy solo trago grueso y Gwen cerro la puerta de donde estaba Hoshy y la dejo — _¡maldición! .. se ha vuelto escapar, pero esta vez hará uso de nuevas estrategias, será mejor estar con estos zoanthrophes, ya que esta mujer los puede matar a todos —_ pensaba la castaña mientras saolo observaba por la ventana y vio un montón de policias rodeando el hospital, pero nadie ha logrado escapar, entonces la mujer se dio cuenta que las patrullas estaban arañadas.

— tenemos que pensar en una forma de detenerla — dijo Gado

— no lo se, pero no podemos dejarla suelta, ella seguirá matando gente que no tiene que ver con su ira, pero siendo ella, de seguro que lo hará — dijo Gwen — Yugo, no puedes ir solo, recuerda que ella te hizo mucho daño.

— es cierto te dio tres puñetazos y un rodillazo y lo que no queremos es que ella te mate — dijo Bakuryu — me salvaste de mi mismo y por eso no pienso permitir que alguien como ella te destruya.

— Kenji ...

— esta bien, aprenderás que a veces cuando las cosas se ponen malas hay que trabajar en equipo — dijo Gwen — yo he venido por que quiero ayudarlo y tal vez unirme a ustedes, porque en verdad siempre he estado sola.

— de acuerdo, pero hay que ver la próxima parada de ella — dijo Yugo

* * *

**Gwen la chimpancé**

**Nombre : **Gwen Wilson

**forma bestia : **Chimpancé

**Ciudadanía : **Neoyorkina ( New York/ E.E.U.U)

**Edad: **18 años

**Ocupación: **Estudiante y oficial de la F.B.I

**Le gusta: **los deportes extremos

**Le disgusta: **el humo del cigarrillo y el alcohol y la soledad

**Altura: **185 cm (1.85 metros)

**Peso : **50Kg

**Estilo de pelea: **Capoeira y kickboxing ( combate cuerpo a cuerpo y uso de poderes como el trueno )

**Nota : **Ella a veces suele ser muy orgullosa y muy gélida cuando hablan mal de ella también se hace enemigo de quien le desagrade, pero ella suele ser muy pacífica y muy amigable, pero es muy malvada cuando alguien le daña su reputación.

* * *

— solo hay que esperar una señal de donde esté — dijo Long.

Hasta que después de que salieron del hospital, cada quien se fue por su lado, pero con mucha cautela, que saben que Kodoko los puede asaltar y atacar por sorpresa, en cuanto a Gwen ella se fue de la casa de Shina y se fue a un pequeño departamento que le consiguieron, no es tan grande, pero tiene buena vista, esta ubicado al último piso y ella puede ver desde el balcón la vista de donde estaba, pero no dejaba de pensar que ella debe esta haciendo mucho daño a la gente inocente y que está haciendo de las suyas.

— esa Kodoko es peor que un chicle pegado al zapato — Gwen gruño y murmuraba para si misma.

Después de tanto pensar ella sale a pasear y se mete a un bar y se choca con alguien...

—¡au! ... fíjate por donde ... ¿¡Yugo!? — dijo la chica viendo al hombre, pero ella se tapaba la nariz por el horrendo olor a cigarrillo.

— ¿eh? .. hola Gwen ... ¿Qué haces aquí si te disgusta el olor a cigarrillo? — dijo Yugo.

— estoy viendo si hay una señal de Kodoko, de hecho a esa mujer le gusta los bares a comprar muchas bebidas alcoholicas, aunque esa no pierde la noción — dijo Gwen.

— ya veo — y escucharon la música estridente y como la gente bailaba en pareja y vieron un letrero que decía "discoteca bailable esta noche".

—¡diablos! — dijo Gwen — de seguro nos van a sacar si no disimulamos que estamos bailando, aunque soy muy mala en esto de los bailes en parejas.

— dímelo a mi — dijo Yugo y tuvieron que disimular que bailaban juntos, hasta que les toco una música romántica en donde las parejas se abrazaban y los dos ruborizados tuvieron que abrazarse y moverse al compás de la música, los dos habían adquirido un sonrojado muy concentrado, hasta que escucharon unos gritos y el rubor desapareció — es Kodoko ...

— ¡maldición! — fueron corriendo hacia el lugar de los hechos y vieron a unos sujetos muertos y Gwen analizo un cadáver y vio que fueron atravesados por una mano con garras y vio en el suelo huellas de sangre que provenía de las botas de Kodoko y Yugo junto con Gwen fueron a seguir esas huellas y terminaron en un callejón sin salida y vio que hasta ahí terminaron las huellas y Gwen vio que Kodoko había saltado y le indicó a Yugo que deben ir por el tejado y así fue, estuvieron saltando de techo a techo, hasta que la encontraron y en sus garras había un trozo de ropa de Alice — ¡mierda! ... Kodoko — Gwen se lanza con violencia, pero Kodoko vuelve a escapar.

— ¿Qué viste en las garras de Kodoko? — dijo Yugo.

— hay que bajar por aquí, se a quien atacó — bajaron y vieron a Alice toda herida y ensagrentada — vinimos tarde ... — Gwen se agacha y ve a Alice en su forma zoanthrophe, Gwen la ayuda a levantarse — ¿A donde fue Kodoko?

— fue a matar a Uriko, ella está buscándonos — dijo Alice.

— ¿Por qué? — dijo Yugo

— porque nosotros la retamos a una pelea, pero eso fue cuando dijimos que la vamos a matar, al parecer ella se ha movilizado y me dijo que nos va a matar antes que la matemos y porque nos tiene en la mira — dijo Alice.

— llama a una ambulancia que Yugo y yo la detendremos antes de que valla a donde Uriko — dijo Gwen transformándose en zoantjrophe y Yugo hizo lo mismo y se fueron a evitar que Kodoko llegue donde Uriko antes que ellos — resiste Uriko que ya vamos — Gwen murmuraba entre dientes y corrieron hasta la residencia Nomomura

**Continuara ...**


End file.
